Dancing Scrolls
by Twilight Princess25
Summary: Neji and Tenten haven't left on good terms. Now Tenten's in a coma. Sequel to Trying to Remember Dying to Forget Main Pairings: NejixTenten HinataxSasuke ShikamaruxTemari
1. Return of the Dancer

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Return of the Dancer

Tenten's POV

It was supposed to be a surprise. It's been four years and Hinata's supposed to be returning today. I'm twenty one and since that's the legal drinking age I was drinking some wine coolers in the airport. Hinata's plane was 715 from London. I really miss her. Who I don't miss is that annoying cousin of hers. I can't believe I even liked that fool. He thinks he's too good for everyone. UGH I hate that hoodwink. Yes I said hoodwink. In other news Temari and Shikamaru are engaged. After the whole memory loss thing Shika and Mari have been even closer. I have about zippo idea how that happened but I'm happy it did. Oh and I got another job. Being an assassin wasn't enough to support me so I'm also working as a model. No I'm not like Tyra Banks or I'm not famous or anything. I do some photo shoots here and there and I've been on the cover of 'How to Please Your Chicken Wing' but nothing really big. I was too busy thinking about how life sucks that I didn't notice indigo hair right in front of my face.

"TENTEN" Hinata screamed.

Then scrawny arms wrapped around me.

"HINA- POO I MISSED YA!" I screamed.

She gave me this look but started laughing. "I really missed you Ten" she said.

I smiled. "How was London?" I asked making small talk while walking to get our luggage.

"Beautiful but I love it here" she said smiling.

Hina was a grown woman, beautiful, independent, and most importantly old enough to go clubbing with. We walked out of the airport still chatting happily. I called a cab. Hinata slid in first with her multiple bags then me. Then the **male** driver name Rosalie Micafrelandotupuskaliski. For some reason the last name seems familiar.

Rosalie smirked at us and said, "Where to girls?" His voice was beyond creepy. It cackled and was icy.

"Um……120 Twilight Blvd" I said. Hinata looked at me questioningly.

"Why are we going to your house?" she asked.

"Surprise" I said.

"You know how I feel about surprises" she said.

Yea. You hate them. "Please just go along with this one" I pleaded.

Hina smiled. "Sure" she said.

In my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie smirk devilishly.

"Rose….can I call you Rose? Do you like your job?" I asked.

He grunted.

"Yes Tenten I love my job" he said smirking evilly.

"Wait I never told you my name" I said.

Rosalie smirked wildly.

"I know" he said.

"Then who told you?" I asked.

"We've met before"

"When and where?"

"About 4 years ago at my lab"

Then it hit me. Hinata grabbed my arm as the cab swerved around the icy street. A dry scream escaped my lips. I remember flashing colors, impact, then darkness.

--

I'm sorry it's short!


	2. Painful Dance

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Painful Dance

Temari's POV

'_Model, from the cover of 'How to Please Your Chicken Wing', Tenten and heiress, Hinata Hyuga, were in a terrible car crash. The driver of the cab was dead at the scene with a strange smile on his face. Hinata was terribly injured with 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. Tenten was not so fortunate. The young model got loaded into the ambulance in a coma. The cab was total on the side of a 'NAUGHTY GIRLS' store. Fortunately no one important was killed. In other news, Mc Donalds blew up today--' _I switched off the TV in the hospital. The indigo haired woman I haven't seen in 4 years was lying on the hospital bed. Her head was covered in bloody bandages. Her usually sparkling pearl eyes were closed and unseeing. I sighed deeply. Hinata's onyx haired boyfriend was sitting in a chair beside me, his face red with tear stains. His scruffy duck butt hair was more in disarray than normal. With his blood shot eyes he stared at the girl. 4 years. I can't imagine 4 years with out contact from my Shikamaru. No note even contact. Hinata thought it would hurt too much. Sasuke turned to me.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't need your sympathy" he growled.

I tried to look taken back but I knew Sasuke was just worried. "I would visit Tenten but she's in ICU currently" I said.

He shot me the 'I don't care just get out of here look.'

I nodded understandingly and got up. My fiancé was waiting for me outside the room. In the second our eyes met understanding passed through our gazes. We started to walk to get some cappuccino.

"Is she okay?" Shika asked.

"She's sleeping now"

"That's not what I asked"

I sighed.

"Hopefully she'll be fine" I said.

"Any news on Tenten?"

"No"

We walked in silence. Subconsciously I gazed at the engagement ring on my finger. It was a creative way to propose. Very romantic I think.

_Flashback_

"_Shika where are you taking me?" I asked._

"_Somewhere you troublesome woman" he replied._

_We walked along the moonlit boulevard and came across a box on the street. Shika picked it up and opened it. He smiled and handed it to me._

"_Here I think this is for you" he said._

_I opened the box and there was a golden ring with a diamond on it. A small paper was attached. _

'_Temari Sabuko will you marry me?' is what it read._

_I looked to Shikamaru but he was on one knee. I smiled. "What do you think the answer is, silly?"_

_End Flashback_

Then a doctor with pale blonde hair came up to us.

"Are you Temari?" he asked.

Shika growled obviously not happy with this beautiful doctor looking for me.

The doctor sighed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. (Me: My obsession this week is Twilight. Did you notice how I put Rosalie's name in there?) I'm afraid I don't know when Tenten will awaken"

……

"It may be hours, days, weeks, years…or never" he said.

"Wait she may never wake up" I verified.

"That is correct. She's in room 725B if you want to see her. I advise you don't go into room 725A. There's a crazy ol' hermit living there with a ham sandwich" he said.

I nodded understanding how crazy ol' hermits get when they want to protect their ham. Shikamaru and I walked up to her room and entered quietly. It hurt to see her with IV's in her arm, bandages, and seeing her face in permanent pain. Her brown hair was scraggly and unkempt. I almost cried. Both of my best friends were in pain and all I could do was cry about it. It really sucks. I turned to the door as I heard the latch turn and someone stepped in.


	3. Surprise Dance

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Surprise Dance

Hinata's POV

Give me pain killers before I kick somebody's ass. I've been lying in this hospital bed for one hour and I'm already bored out of my mind. I still haven't heard anything about Tenten. I'm worried out of my mind. Sasuke has been by my side all day, hasn't left. Even for a potty break. All day his obsidian eyes stared relentlessly into mine. It's like his eyes were telling me that he loved me and didn't want to lose me. I can only imagine what Neji is going through right now. He and Tenten haven't exactly left on a good note. I don't know all the details but they've been in a fight of some sort. Obviously it's a pretty big fight. He hasn't come to see me probably because he doesn't want to be in a 5 mile radius of Tenten. That's very selfish I know. Not seeing your cousin who's in dire pain because of a stupid feud between your ex-girlfriend. Sasuke noticed my frustration. He held onto my hand and squeezed it lovingly. I sighed.

"You're thinking about Neji aren't you?" he asked.

I laughed although it hurt to do so.

"Are you psychic or something?" I asked.

"I can tell you now that Neji's not gonna come" he said.

"True dat" I said.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You really must be sick. The normal Hinata would never say that" he said.

I smiled widely then grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I need some pain meds. It may knock me out for a good 8 hours" I said.

"Don't give it a second thought" my love said and gave me some puke colored pills.

I swallowed and drifted to a land filled with cookies and milk.

Temari's POV

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came to say hello to a familiar face" the man said.

"Listen I'm pretty sure when she wakes up she doesn't want to see you, Neji" I said.

The man sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I hurt her pretty bad didn't I?" he asked.

"You have no idea. You wouldn't understand because you're not a girl. She JUST got her memory back and you broke her heart. Don't you think just remembering would be stressful enough? Obviously not because you feel the need to make her depressed. Now she models for some chicken wing magazine. She hates modeling. You have her so messed up…..forget it" I mumbled.

Neji stared at Tenten's face.

"Well she won't be modeling for long" he said.

"Huh?"

"That scar across her cheek. No agency will ever take a model with a scar that noticeable" he explained.

"Neji……..this is all your fault" I whispered.

"My fault? How?" he asked.

"When you two split up Tenten's never been the same. I offered to go to the airport to pick up Hinata but she insisted. She thought that if she saw someone for the past it wouldn't hurt her heart as much…………. I could be the one near death. Actually I would rather that. I want to be hurt physically then feel guilt like this" I said.

"Temari, is Tenten honestly that stupid to believe that?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"You bag of douche……..you disgust me" I said and left the room to go find my fiancé.


End file.
